Amor sem Limites
by dhessa.cullen
Summary: Edward é um mafioso e Bella sua prima de 16anos , depois de se conhecerem ambos sao dominados pela luxuria e Bella acaba grávida porem Edward esta cumprindo um contrato matrimonial de dois anos com Gianna Depois de de dar a luz , Anthony filho de Bella e Edward " morre" , toda sua familia acrdita e se conforma menos Bella já que seu coração de mãe lhe diz que seu BB esta vivo
1. Chapter 1

Encarei as quatro garotas sentadas a minha frente pensando e repensando no que eu iria dizer enquanto elas me encaravam impacientes - seria muito abusivo perguntar o que fazemos aqui ? - Angela Webber perguntou enquanto ajeitava seus óculos fundo de garrafa - mas é claro que não ! - Alice que estava sentada ao meu lado respondeu por mim , encarei ela agradecida - então o que estamos fazendo aqui ? - Lena Ryan perguntou estourando uma bola de chiclete - Alice e eu estamos aqui para lhes fazer uma proposta - respondi soando mais calma do que eu estava - proposta ? - Ella Davis perguntou que tipo de proposta ? - Emmy Davis a irmã gêmea de Ella perguntou - como todo mundo sabe Bella estava grávida e as três meses o bebê dela desapareceu - Alice novamente tomou as rédeas da conversa - o filho dela morreu - Lena falou com sua pose de garota problemática - não existe provas concretas de que meu filho esteja morto - sibilei tremendo de raiva , Lena ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição - e onde nós entramos nisso ? - Ella perguntou confusa - vocês vão ser nossa força tarefa especial ! - respondeu uma Alice sorridente - como? - Lena perguntou cética - vocês vão nos ajudar a descobrir todos os podres que foram varridos para debaixo do tapete em relação a " morte " do meu filho - respondi a ela em um tom autoritário , um silêncio pesado caiu sobre nós seis - e ... O que nós ganhariamos com isso ? - Emmy perguntou timidamente - se meu filho realmente estiver morto , pelo tempo que tomei de vocês eu pagarei a cada uma o valor exato de 40 mil dólares - respondi e esperei alguns segundos ate que elas se recuparassem do primeiro choque - agora , se conseguirmos provar que meu filho esta vivo e se me ajudarem a encontra lo , pagarei a vocês o valor de 95 mil dólares em dinheiro vivo - terminei encarando suas expressões abismadas - bom garota depois disso eu realmente estou dentro , mas tenho uma última pergunta - Lena foi a primeira a se pronunciar - pergunte - a incentivei - por que nós ... Necessariamente ? - perguntou cautelosa - simples- pigarreei - Angela é uma ótima fotógrafa , Ella e Emmy são especialistas em tecnologia e informática e você é ótima em se misturar em diversos ambientes alem de ser rápida e esperta - respondi a pergunta calmamente - então quem mais alem de Lena está comigo ? - perguntei - por mim tudo bem - Angela respondeu corando um pouco - nós estamos com você nessa - Ella e Emmy responderam juntas Sorri radiante com minhas esperanças renovadas - então ... Devemos começar ! 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 01 — Enterro

Alice e eu estávamos lado a lado em frente ao túmulo de nossos pais. Enquanto Alice chorava copiosamente eu tentava a todo custo não derramar uma lágrima sequer, embora eu quisesse. Seríamos apenas nós duas agora, e eu precisarei ser forte, por Alice, e por mim.

Estávamos em nossa primeira missão quando nossos pais foram assassinados. Como um casal de assassinos profissionais não consegue sobreviver a um assalto? Eu não entendo e Alice também não. Claro que quando se trabalha com a máfia, fica claro que não foi apenas um assalto.

— Quem são Bella? — Alice me perguntou olhando fixamente para frente.

Segui seu olhar e pude ver quatro carros diferentes se aproximando. Estranho, não convidamos ninguém! Minha mãe sempre dizia com um sorriso magnífico no rosto antes de "ir trabalhar": "No meu enterro quero apenas você, sua irmã e o padre. Não quero pessoas hipócritas cuspindo no meu túmulo pela vida maravilhosa que eu tive e eles não". No momento em que recebemos a notícia, era como se ela estivesse repetindo aquilo no meu ouvido, eu apenas cumpri sua vontade.

Continuei encarando os carros até que eles pararam não muito afastados de nós. Todos eles desceram do carro ao mesmo tempo, e uma mulher um pouco mais velha veio correndo em nossa direção. Eu não precisava perguntar quem ela era, os cabelos avermelhados e o rosto em formato de coração com linhas finas e elegantes eram extremamente familiares, ela era minha tia Esme.

Tão parecida com minha mãe que chegava a doer olha-la. Desviei os olhos com uma pontada no peito, infelizmente meus olhos se prenderam na lápide de minha adorada mãe, e as lágrimas que eu havia lutado tanto para conter, escorreram por meu rosto como uma cachoeira.

Saber que ela não estaria mais aqui, em nossa casa perguntando se pegamos muitos gatinhos quando chegávamos. Que não estaria mais lá para gargalhar quando eu corava sem qualquer motivo é tão insuportável, tão doloroso.

Senti o impacto do corpo da mulher contra nossos corpos quando ela nos abraçou, passando segurança, tentando de alguma forma nos proteger e esconder sua própria dor. Foi impossível não retribuir, eu tentava parecer forte por Alice e aquela mulher tentava parecer forte por mim.

— Querida, por que você não as deixa respirar? — ouvimos alguém perguntar.

Ela se separou relutante de nós, mas continuava segurando nossas mãos firmemente.

— Eu acho que não fomos apresentadas. — ela falou sorrindo fracamente entre o pranto, a voz doce corrompida por tristeza.

— Não seria necessário. — Alice falou, tentando ao máximo não encara-la, assim como eu.

— Não?— ela perguntou um pouco confusa.

— É muito parecida com nossa mãe. — informei com a voz embargada.

— Que chegar a doer encara-la. — Alice disse sabendo que eu não teria coragem de dizer.

— Oh! — foi tudo o que a mulher pôde dizer.

— Sinto muito. — Alice pediu quando viu uma sombra de tristeza ainda maior do que a nossa cruzar o rosto da mulher a nossa frente — Não queria lhe ofender.

— Eu entendo — ela respondeu, voltando a sorrir um pouco — Alice e Bella não é ?— ela perguntou me encarando, trocando nossos nomes. Alice e eu rimos suavemente tentando ao máximo sermos complacentes com ela.

— Eu sou Bella e ela é Alice. — a corrigi, ela riu também.

— Eu sou a tia Esme! — ela disse, sorrindo um pouco mais agora, uma pequena centelha de alegria brilhando por seus olhos verdes. — E esta é minha família! — ela falou acenando para o resto do grupo que estava parado ha alguns passos de nós. — Cheguem mais perto! — ela ordenou para eles reprovando sua distancia.

Eles chegaram perto nos encarando um tanto cautelosos.

— Este é Carlisle — ela disse gesticulando para o homem mais velho de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que sorriu nos encorajando.

— Aquele é meu filho Emmett e sua esposa Rosalie — Esme gesticulou para um brutamonte enorme ao lado de uma loira escultural que também sorriram

— Aquele loiro ali é Jasper meu filho caçula — ela disse apontando para o outro homem loiro e de olhos azuis, o único que se parecia com Carlisle.

Ele estava ao lado de uma cripta e rolou os olhos com o "caçula", foi impossível não rir. Por Deus! O homem era enorme, não tanto como Emmett, mas era.

— E por fim aquele é Edward, meu filho mais velho. — ela gesticulou para o homem alto e imponente que estava ao lado de Jasper, ele tinha olhos verdes brilhantes, e o cabelo era totalmente bagunçado apontando em direções diferentes, como se tivesse vindo transando no banco do carro.

Ele também era alto quase do tamanho de Emmett, e era incorrigivelmente lindo, como um anjo vingador que você desejava que se aproximasse e se afastasse ao mesmo tempo. Ele me encarava fixamente e quando ele sorriu um sorriso torto terrivelmente sexy, meu coração deu uma guinada antes de bater duas vezes mais rápido do que o normal e naquele momento eu soube.

Eu o queria!

Agradeço a minha querida beta : Deyse , por estar me ajudando a criar esta fic , e logo de cara digo a todos que essa fic é tão dela quanto minha afinal nós a estamos escrevendo juntas e ela é tão importante quanto eu.  
Enfim é só , espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que comentem bjs


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 02 ― Para onde vocês irão quando saírem daqui? ― Rosalie perguntou. Alice e eu nos entreolhamos.

― Para nossa casa? ― respondi, mas minha resposta soou como uma pergunta.

― Vocês poderiam vir para nossa casa. ― Esme ofereceu. Alice já ia respondendo quando a interrompi.

― Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Nós não queremos dar trabalho. ― neguei gentilmente.

― Oh não! Vocês não dariam trabalho algum, não é mesmo Edward? ― Esme perguntou.

Sem minha permissão meus olhos se moveram para o deus grego ruivo que estava apoiado em uma estatua de anjo, ele ainda me encarava fixamente e quando encontrou meu olhar deu mais um sexy sorriso torto. Arregalei meus olhos quando senti algo quente molhando minha calcinha. Eu estava fazendo xixi nas calças? Prefiro nem olhar, neste momento a duvida é muito bem vinda.

― Sim, não dariam trabalho algum. ― ele respondeu, sua voz era profunda e rouca, um pouco musical mais extremamente sexy.

― Nós vamos! ― Alice exclamou.

Estava prestes a recusar novamente, mas Alice me encarou com aquela cara de: "Negue e eu faço da sua vida um inferno", então eu preferi ficar quieta na minha.

― Então nos podemos ir buscar suas coisas? ― Esme perguntou nos encarando com uma expressão cautelosa.

Encarei a lápide de meus pais uma ultima vez.

― Acho que sim. ― respondi depois de um tempo.

Alguns minutos depois estávamos estacionando em frente a minha casa.

― Não tem empregados? ― Esme perguntou assim que entramos, dei de ombros.

― Foram dispensados. ― respondi sem interesse.

― Iriam ficar aqui sozinhas? ― ela perguntou com uma expressão chocada.

― Bella e eu sabemos nos cuidar. ― Alice respondeu.

― Bem...! Fiquem a vontade ― falei antes de seguir rumo às escadas.

― Não liguem pra ela, Bella esta mais abalada do que se deixa mostrar ― ouvi Alice dizer enquanto subia as sacadas.

Abri a porta do quarto e sem mais delongas me joguei em cima da cama e fiquei por lá não sem por quanto tempo encarando o teto.

― Eu espero que tenha pego roupas que prestem Isabella! ― Alice disse entrando no quarto praticamente arrombando a porta.

― Hum, você nem começou ainda. ― ela falou assim que me viu deitada.

Ergui meu corpo um pouco me apoiando nos cotovelos e a encarei erguendo as sobrancelhas.

― Melhor pra você, porque assim eu vou arrumar suas malas e escolher roupas confortáveis, comportadas, folgadas, justas e leves, tudo isso é claro sem deixar de serem sexys. ― ela tagarelou caminhando para o meu closet.

― Pra que diabos eu quero roupas sexys? ― perguntei franzindo o cenho.

― Ah, o que? Você acha que eu não te vi de olho no primo ruivo sexy tudo de bom? ― perguntou aparecendo na soleira da porta sorrindo sacana ― E você acha que eu não vi ele checando o seu material? ― continuou.

― Alice! ― exclamei jogando um travesseiro em sua direção, ela riu enquanto se esquivava ― Acha que eu não vi você eu não vi você secando o "caçula"? ― repliquei-me referindo a Jasper.

― Ah tá! Um homem gostoso daquele e eu ia ficar olhando pra você roxa de tanto corar secando o Edward ? ― ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha ― Ah vá! ― exclamou rindo voltando a desaparecer dentro do closet.

― Alice! Pra que tanta mala? ― perguntei para ela que praticamente desaparecia atrás de tanta bagagem que ela carregava enquanto descíamos as escadas.

― Nós não estamos nos mudando! ― reclamei.

― Estamos sim! ― ela exclamou.

― Como? ― perguntei abismada.

― Edward nos convidou. ― respondeu e mesmo sem eu ver, tinha certeza de que ela havia dado de ombros.

― E você aceitou? ― perguntei indignada.

― Eu não vejo nenhum problema. ― uma voz rouca se intrometeu em nossa discussão.

Olhei para frente e vi os Cullen em nossa sala de estar. Como eu não havia percebido que já havíamos chegado? Edward me encarava enquanto ele e seus irmãos caminhavam em nossa direção, Emmett e Jasper ajudavam Alice e admito ela estava realmente necessitada. Edward parou na minha frente, e eu o encarei confusa.

― Posso? ― perguntou gesticulando para as minhas duas malas.

Ainda confusa, entreguei-lhe minhas malas, e sua mão forte e quente se fechou sobre a minha, olhei para nossas mãos e depois voltei a encarar seu rosto que parecia ter sido esculpido, seus olhos pareciam queimar e talvez fosse por isso que eu estivesse me sentindo tão quente.

― A propósito! Foi um prazer te conhecer Bella. ― falou ― E vais ser um prazer ainda maior vê-la todos os dias ― terminou sorrindo

P.Q.P Untei!  



End file.
